


It's Good to be Home

by Tyrantdk



Series: ygo fic-a-thon 2k17 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Day 3, M/M, Mobiumshipping - Freeform, Yami is a human/dragon hybrid, Yugi is the vampire, atem is a witch, domestic AU, future fic for an au I have, ygo fic-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: After spending months away from home after the defeat of Yugi's sire, Yami, Yugi, and Atem are all ready to return to normal life in their home. Their first morning back is proving to be a slight deviation from their normal.





	It's Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Atem is an Egyptian/Roma witch & a blood doctor for vampires. He has prophetic dreams, a trait passed in his mom’s tribe.  
> Yami is a human/dragon hybrid, has heterochromatia.  
> Yugi was turned into a vampire, later becomes vamp king.   
> This shot takes place after the main story. Yugi defeated his sire, became vamp king, & has finally returned home with Atem & Yami. It’s their first morning back

Yami yawned as he rolled out of the bed he shared with his witch and vampire. He turned around to whisper into Yugi’s ear. Dark dusky violet eyes blinked as he nodded. He kissed his cheek and Atem’s temple. He scooped up a pair of his boxers to wear as he got breakfast ready. The opened door let in a little of the colder breeze from the rest of their spacious home. He breathed in relief as the chill worked across his burning skin.

Being a supernatural being like his boyfriends was fine with him. Yami just didn’t like the fact his father had never told him he was half dragon. His body ran at a higher temperature than the average human. Yugi and Atem loved cuddling up to him in the dead of winter. Today was the first day in a few months they’d been able to come back home. 

Yugi had faced down his sire, only to discover that defeating the older vampire made him the new leader of the world’s vampire population. They all had to live in a drafty, decrepit castle. Yami shivered as he remembered that place. Even he felt the cold in that place. It was a small castle, and the walls weren’t wide enough for him, Yugi, and Atem to walk side by side. 

He felt better here, in their former okiya. The walls were spacious, the rooms grand. The dragon in Yami purred. He was home, his mates safe and sleeping in their den. He stretched his arms out, fingers not even close to touching the walls. His chest rumbled as his dragon’s purr grew louder. Contentment relaxed his limbs as he climbed down the stairs to the living room and kitchen.   
\--------------------------------  
Yugi latched onto Yami’s waist when he entered the kitchen. Atem refused to come down, but that would change when the bed got too cold for him. He placed his chin on the other’s shoulder. Yami leaned his head over. He purred as he cooked. His thinner mate had made this a habit from the first morning they were together. 

“Atem didn’t come with you?” He asked as he flipped an egg. 

“You know our witch. He refuses to come out of bed until breakfast is ready. Atem will be down when it gets too cold or lonely without us.” 

“Speaking of the devil.”

“Is he coming?” Yami hummed as he nodded. “Dragging the blanket with him?” The pair chuckled. 

“Can you microwave the brown rice for me, Baby Blood? I’m making rice and eggs for breakfast. I’ll use sausage and bacon.” Yugi walked over to the pantry to open the box of rice. Atem shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later, their comforter draped over his shoulders. “Morning, Baby. Happy to be home?”

“Yeah. There’s nothing like sleeping in your own bed after not being able to.” He wrapped his arms around Yami, pressing a kiss into his cheek. He moved to Yugi next. “You left me alone in that big bed.” He whined. 

“Someone has to help Yami cook. We can’t expect Darling to do all the cooking by himself, Dearest. Now, give your vampire a kiss.” Atem pouted, but did as prompted. He nuzzled the vampire’s neck. “Put this in the microwave, if you’re going to cling to me.”

Yami smiled as he listened to the pair banter. He wouldn’t trade them for the world. He took in a breath as he flipped the meat. “We should get married, all three of us. Dad said we could use a hand binding ceremony instead of a conventional wedding.” 

“Yugi, did Yami just say what I think he said?”

“If not, then we both need to get our ears checked. Yami, are asking us to marry you? ‘Cause I’m down to be hitched to you both.” 

“Same. A hand binding’s only good if we can find a high priestess or priest willing to preform it. I could probably sweet talk Ishizu into doing it. She is a Wiccan high priestess. …Is breakfast done yet? I’m hungry.” Yugi rolled his eyes. Atem looked pleadingly at Yami with his merlot orbs. Dual crimson and violet returned the look, completely unamused. He shook his head. Yeah, he still wouldn’t trade them for the world.


End file.
